Déjà Vu
by RasenRouge
Summary: Tras haber participado en la gran guerra que puso en juego el destino de la Tierra misma, el Harusame abandonó aquel planeta azul, embarcándose hacia el basto e infinito universo, en busca de algo que hiciera a su sangre hervir de la emoción. No obstante, no estaban esperándose que ese golpe de adrenalina lo obtendrían mucho más pronto de lo que hubieran deseado.


No son horas para subir historias, pero soy un ser nocturno por naturaleza y tenía que sacarme esta idea de la cabeza. Para los que lleguen aquí por primera vez, no van a entender algunas cosas o mejor dicho, no le darán la importancia que corresponde, pero de igual sean bienvenidos. Para los que siguen Bloos & Roses esto va a amarrar algunos hilos sueltos y a cambio, les daré más dudas. No todo es posible en esta vida, no conmigo y mis historias :)

 **I**

 **Monster**

—¿A qué viene ese semblante de que estás pensando en algo trascendental que cambiará el rumbo de la historia? —cuestionó a quien había permanecido en completo silencio, mirando hacia el exterior mientras yacía sentado con enorme tranquilidad—. El Séptimo Escuadrón llamando a su idiota capitán, responda —el pelirrojo continuaba en su nube de pensamientos—. La comida está lista, así que vayamos…

—Abuto, ¿por qué no me dijiste eso desde un principio? —ya se había puesto de pie, con esa sonrisa en sus labios. Si era convenenciero el descarado pelirrojo.

—¿Dije que la cena estaba preparada? Perdón. Me equivoqué. Lo único que está listo es todo el papeleo que debes leer y firmar —el rostro de Kamui denotaba un hastío casi contagioso.

—Encárgate de eso —ordenó pasivamente antes de dar media vuelta y empezar su retirada—. Esas cosas siempre me aburren.

—¡Pero si siempre soy yo el que las hace! ¡Dígnate a hacer tu trabajo de vez en cuando!

—Abuto, eres mi mano derecha. Por lo que te corresponde~

—¡Eso no forma parte de! ¡Trae tu trasero hasta acá y haz lo que te digo! —él era el único que tenía los cojones para gritarle de esa manera al cabecilla del Séptimo Escuadrón y futuro líder del Harusame.

Sin embargo, antes de que ambos pudieran abandonar el área en el que se encontraban, toda la nave se tambaleó con enorme vigor, como si algo enorme les hubiera impactado precipitadamente. Y aunque la alarma sonó por todo el lugar, ellos no atendieron a ello; porque lo que había ocasionado el tambaleo, estaba literalmente, en frente. Lo veían claramente a través de las circulares ventanas.

—Creo que este fue su último viaje —Abuto veía el deplorable estado de ese navío. Le sorprendía que hubiera logrado tener el impulso para golpearles—. Puede ser que la dirección a la que nos estemos dirigiendo no sea muy acertada.

—Pero si fuiste tú mismo quien decidió hacia dónde movernos.

—Por supuesto que no, imbécil. Fuiste tú… ¿Ya olvidaste que cerraste los ojos y moviste tu dedo índice sobre el mapa del universo para decidir a dónde iríamos? —el otro se hizo como que no lo había escuchado.

—¿Hacia dónde se supone que vamos ahora?

—Finge demencia. Es lo que mejor se te da —respiró unas cuentas veces para calmarse y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre—. Según lo que entendí vamos hacia Gatama.

—¿Qué es lo que hay ahí de interesante?

—Era un planeta tranquilo hasta que se volvió famoso por los valiosos minerales que hay en sus minas. A partir de ese momento, se llenó de piratas espaciales y todo tipo de calaña que deseaba una manera rápida de obtener dinero —Abuto, como siempre, estaba perfectamente informado de cada pequeño detalle.

—¿Y entonces a qué vamos? —ciertamente el castaño tenía unas ganas supremas de golpearlo ahí mismo—. Porque eso suena muy aburrido.

—Después de haber enfrentado al Ejército de Liberación y a ese monstruo inmortal, todo lo que te encuentres resultará de lo más soso —y es que aquella guerra fue de proporciones épicas. No recordaba haberse inmiscuido en algo parecido durante su carrera dentro del Harusame—. La Tierra quedó echa mierda. Les tomará un tiempo el recuperarse.

—Ya regresaré para tener los encuentros que tengo pendientes~ —sonreía con enorme entusiasmo, como un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo que todavía no sacaba de su empaque. Sabía que cumpliría con su palabra tarde o temprano—. Pero por ahora dejaré que hagan lo que tengan que hacer y dentro de un tiempo regresaré.

—Qué amabilidad de tu parte —ironizaba el mayor—. Alejaremos ese cacharro de nuestra nave y nos dirigiremos al Planeta Gatama. Aprovecharemos para comprar armamento y municiones, que tras el combate que tuvimos, quedamos en números rojos.

Descendieron tras haber atravesado la densa atmósfera y se encontraron con el característico cielo lila de aquel planeta. Y de manera casi paralela, admiraban las numerosas y albas lunas que se postraban a lo lejos, de manera ordenada, formando un medio círculo. Abajo se encontraba en su mayoría, largas cordilleras, un mundo de enormes peñascos y multitud de minas desperdigadas en todas direcciones.

Pero más allá de esa panorámica hostil, se vislumbraba la metrópolis más grande con la que contaba Gatama. Estaba formada por edificios sólidos, calles angostas, numerosos establecimientos variopintos e incluso había vehículos modernos recorriéndolo todo. Todo era modernidad por donde se viera.

No obstante, algo no estaba bien. Una ciudad tan grande y llena de comodidades no podía estar silenciosa, mucho menos, completamente abandonada.

—¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado aquí? —Abuto miraba en todas direcciones. Lo único que hallaba era a sus subordinados y nada más.

—¿Se habrán escondido del miedo al darse cuenta de que veníamos? —propuso Kamui con cierta burla.

—Bueno, podría ser una posibilidad —porque el resto de las naves del Harusame permanecían estáticas sobre la ciudad, como si en cualquier momento fueran a desencadenar un ataque mortal—. Pero no creo que sea la razón principal.

—¿Crees que tenga que ver con eso que está ahí? —lo que estaba tumbado sobre el suelo recordaba a una botella tradicional de sake, con una particular y pequeña soga roja alrededor del cuello mientras a menos de un metro se contemplaba el corcho que posiblemente mantenía su contenido seguro.

—Es solamente una inofensiva botella, no seas idiota —replicaba uno más del escuadrón.

—Tal vez tuvieron una loca fiesta y ahorita todos están en sus casas, recuperándose de la cruda de su vida —comentaba Abuto con enorme humor.

Un curioso se acercó para tomar la botella. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, justo en el momento que se agachó para cogerla, supo qué había sido de los habitantes. Todo estaba claro.

—¿Qué te pasa? —cuestionaba Abuto para el Yato. El aludido señaló hacia el frente, hacia donde su vista no había alcanzado—. ¡¿Pero qué…demonios?!

Los cuerpos sin vida, no solo mostraban una rigidez avanzada, sino que también se les veía totalmente secos, como si les hubieran extraído las entrañas, la sangre, todo lo que le daba vida y llenaba de robustez. Y tal vez lo que hacía todo un poco más macabro, eran sus expresiones; habían sufrido inconmensurablemente hasta el último aliento de vida.

—No luce como algo hecho por algún gamberro —fue la deducción de Abuto—. Esto luce como si tuviera su origen en una…

—Horrible pandemia —la voz que terminó su oración no formaba parte de las que conocía. Por ello, se giró hacia el nuevo interlocutor; ese que estaba a poca distancia y que sostenía la botella de sake.

—¿Un sobreviviente o el causante de todo esto? —interrogaba Kamui sin quitarle la mirada de encima al extraño—. Aunque sin importar la respuesta, tu vida terminará aquí mismo.

¿Qué era lo que más resaltaba de ese hombre? ¿Su estatura? ¿El rubio cenizo de su arremolinada y corta cabellera o el verde azulado de su única pupila visible? Aunque tal vez lo que robó por completo la atención de quienes lo miraban, era la extraña máscara que decoraba la mitad de su rostro; esa que representaba perfectamente al cráneo humano.

Su larga y pesada gabardina negra de doble vista lucía imponente y estrafalaria con el mundo de cadenas que la decoraban. Su pantalón azabache encajaba con su alba camisa de mangas largas mientras unas hoscas botas cerraban su atuendo.

Todo él era vistoso por más de un motivo. Todo él emanaba una extraña y desagradable vibra parecida al peligro.

—¿Yo? Yo no tengo un poder tan abrumador y conveniente como ese —habló nuevamente el extraño. Pero en esta ocasión mirando fijamente al pelirrojo—. De hecho, deberían ser más cuidadosos con las cosas que toman del piso —se había encargado de poner aquel corcho sobre la boca de la botella, sellándole tan herméticamente como le fuera posible—. Hay cosas que no deben tomarse a juego.

—Y bien, ¿quién eres y qué es lo que estás buscando? —Kamui era alguien impaciente por naturaleza. Además, ese hombre le causó mucha curiosidad.

—Depende de qué momento de mi historia estemos hablando, niño —soltó, con una media sonrisa en sus labios—. Aunque puedes llamarme Raiden —el pelirrojo atendió a su nombre, pero, sobre todo, al particular tono de su ojo izquierdo. No cabía duda, eran del mismo tono que los ojos de aquella persona. ¿Podría considerarlo como una mera coincidencia?

—Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que pasó aquí? —Abuto quería saber. Y no era el único.

—Depende —siseó el blondo—. La mitad de la gente de este planeta fue exterminada de un modo y el resto de otro completamente diferente —sus palabras únicamente les confundían. Y él supo entender su silencio—. La gente de esta ciudad y sus alrededores perecieron por algo que ni siquiera podían ver ni mucho menos tocar: una pandemia fulminante —esas no eran muy buenas noticias—. El resto, fueron cazados por un monstruo —Kamui había escuchado esa palabra en otro lado, de la boca de otra persona, de alguien que ya no estaba más ni ahí ni en ninguna otra parte.

—Este planeta parece haber caído bajo el manto de la desgracia —Abuto dio un título bastante acorde para el desolado planeta—. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no es el momento para quedarnos aquí y buscar a un maldito psicópata. Será malo para mi salud.

—Solo daremos un paseo corto~

—Nada de paseos. Nada.

—¿Por qué quieres encontrarte con ese monstruo? —le preguntó Raiden al Yato.

—Hace tiempo escuché hablar sobre un monstruo sin nombre que era cazado por una mujer pese a que sabía que no tenía posibilidad alguna de ganar —estableció con un timbre plano—. Tal vez lo he encontrado al fin.

—Pero el monstruo del que te hablo no es uno sin nombre. Este tiene nombre. Alguien se lo ha dado, y por eso, es incluso más peligroso que antes cuando no tenía uno —aclaró, logrando confundirle de manera abrumadora. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Qué importaba que antes tuviera o no un nombre? ¿Por qué debería relacionarse eso con sus aptitudes físicas? —. Eso de que dicen de que atraes lo que piensas, parece ser cierto.

Kamui apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y detener el embiste del que había sido víctima en cuestión de segundos, sin que pudiera verlo venir. Técnicamente sus agudos reflejos lo habían salvado de haber sido mandado tan lejos como fuera posible.

Sus manos tenían atrapadas los puños de aquel encapuchado, evitando así que llegaran hasta su anatomía, pero no impidiendo que este ejerciera más y más fuerza sobre él, hasta el punto de sentir la presión y llevar al suelo a desquebrajarse de un tajo.

Lo que ocurría entre ambos era un duelo de potencia bruta. Una que estaba cobrando factura en su entorno.

—Tienes que ser tú —dijo Kamui sin bajar la guardia ni un instante mientras su reflejo se mostraba magníficamente claro en esas pupilas carmesí, en ese escarlata que estaba tan vivo como el fuego. La mirada que ese desconocido le ofertaba era la de alguien que se divertía plenamente dentro del campo de batalla. Esa mirada era lo único que podía ver de su contrincante.

Lo siguiente que supo el pelirrojo era que su adversario había retrocedido, pero no porque escapara de él, sino porque consideró divertido hacerlo para impulsarse y atacarle de nuevo. Esta vez sus puñetazos eran más raudos que se limitaba a esquivarlos y bloquearlos; lo peor es que cada uno llevaba mucha más fuerza que el anterior.

Era condenadamente rápido. También fuerte, tanto o más que cualquier Yato al que se hubiera enfrentado a ese punto de su vida. Y con unos reflejos dignos de alguien que ha pasado toda su vida en los campos de batalla. Claramente era un monstruo, uno bañado en la sangre de innumerables víctimas.

¿Estaba disfrutando de su pelea? No quedaba duda de ello. Pero también estaba embargándole otra clase de sensación mientras lo confrontaba y eso estaba llevándole a imponer un nuevo ritmo dentro del combate. Uno que su enemigo pareció agradecerle en silencio.

—Detén a ese mocoso ahora mismo —ordenaba Raiden a Abuto.

—Una vez que se pone así, no hay manera de frenarlo sin morir en el intento.

—No tiene oportunidad contra él. No si no sabe el modo correcto de cómo matarlo —el rubio parecía saber más de lo que podría imaginarse—. Posiblemente él sea el que más cerca se encuentre de convertirse en uno más de nosotros…—murmuró tan bajo que no pudo ser escuchado por nadie más que él mismo.

Lo siguiente que supo Kamui fue que había sido apartado de su presa tras la creación de aquella improvisada trinchera. Había sido ese el modo en que él y sus hombres fueron separados del encapuchado. Podría decirse que ese había sido el plan de Raiden tras haber sido él el autor de semejante zanja.

—Antes de que empieces a ladrar de por qué te he quitado a tu presa, te aconsejo que te quedes en donde estás y te dirijas a tu nave para dejar este funesto planeta —el rubio estaba de espaldas, pero encarando a quien mantenía esos rubíes completamente enfocados en su nuevo rival—. Porque este bastardo podría causarle problemas hasta a un maldito inmortal —su sangre resbalaba hasta el piso, con un goteo incesante, casi delirante. Y aunque su brazo izquierdo no era más que un mero recuerdo. Sin embargo, su mano derecha se encontraba bañada en sangre; en la que había emergido en el instante en que perforó la caja torácica del encapuchado—. ¿A cuántos Amanto has asimilado hasta este momento, ¿eh? —pronunciaba con una sonrisa socarrona. ¿Buscaba provocarle? —. Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez no eras ni la mitad de amenazante de lo que eres ahora. Aunque claro, ya ha pasado más de un siglo de eso. Y los de tu especie nunca dejan de evolucionar.

¿Habían escuchado bien? ¿Qué ese par se conocían desde hace más de un siglo atrás? Eso tenía que ser una mera broma. Porque de ser cierto, eso podría llevarles a una posible y aterradora conclusión. No existía modo de que pudieran existir más individuos como Utsuro y Kouka en el universo, ¿no?

Pero si no era de ese modo, debía existir una buena explicación que justificara por qué ese encapuchado continuaba peleando como si nada mientras mantenía aquel hueco en su cuerpo mientras su hemorragia había cesado por completo.

—Ey, ey, ey, no me salgan con esa clase de bromitas pesadas. No estoy de humor para confrontar nuevamente a monstruos de esa talla —Abuto y sus subordinados veían con espasmo a ese par que mantenían un enfrentamiento que solo aumentaba su intensidad y estaba llevándoles a destrozar todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

—Significa que esos dos…—Kamui seguía el encuentro con la mirada. Ambos eran demasiado buenos, y, por ende, demasiado peligrosos.

Lo siguiente que supieron es que el encapuchado intentó arremeter de nuevo contra el pelirrojo y que su intento se había quedado solamente en eso porque el rubio se había encargado de golpearlo contundentemente con un grueso pilar; logrando de esa forma, que saliera volando, estrellándose contra todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

—Lárguense antes de que vuelva. Porque lo hará. No lo maté con algo tan sencillo —volvió a ordenar Raiden a ese grupo de vándalos—. Aprovechen el tiempo que he ganado para ustedes.

—No te hemos pedido que nos salves. De hecho, no debiste de haberte inmiscuido en mi pelea —claramente iba a quejarse y no agradecerle nada—. ¿Qué es él y qué eres tú?

—Él es un monstruo al que le han dado un nombre demasiado acorde a su forma de ser y gracias a ello encontró su propia naturaleza, su propio camino y se convirtió en algo más que un cegador de vidas. Ese nombre le dio significado a su vida y lo ha convertido en alguien mucho más peligroso —expuso con sarcasmo—. Yo soy un mero observador que vaga de un lado a otro sin rumbo fijo. Eso es lo único que puede hacer alguien que ve lejano el punto final de su vida —eso lo comprobada. Él era igual que el hombre que intentó destruir la Tierra. Otro ser inmortal que no conocía el significado de la muerte—. Tienen que irse o morirán a manos de él o del veneno que condenó a la gente de este planeta… Ustedes no tienen más que una vida.

—Qué persona más noble nos hemos encontrado —ironizaba Abuto.

— _En realidad no estaba esperándome encontrarme con su hijo en un sitio tan horrible como este_ —se giró. Por alguna razón no deseaba continuar encarando al pelirrojo—. Ey muchacho, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Kamui.

—Es buen nombre. Estoy seguro de que fue ella quien lo eligió —no podía verlo, pero estaba seguro de que el hombre sonreía por alguna razón que no estaba clara.

—¿"Ella"? —un nombre se le vino a la mente. Uno que jamás olvidaría. Y eso también le trajo enormes dudas—. ¿De quién estás hablando?

—Estoy seguro de que debió haber sido sumamente feliz, lejos de ese deprimente y adusto planeta. Teniendo una vida como cualquier otra persona —era justamente de ella de quien estaba hablando. ¿Cómo es que se conocían? ¿Qué es lo que él podría saber sobre su madre que él no supiera? —. Una vida corta siempre será mucho más memorable y entrañable que una que ha perdido la noción del tiempo.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Kamui en un intento banal por detener su escaparate. El rubio había saltado para guardar una pronunciada distancia de todos ellos.

—Kamui, no dejes que la sangre de Kouka se extinga ni sea tomada por nadie más —pronunció con tan nivel de entonación que el pelirrojo podía escucharle sin problema alguno—. Estoy seguro de que no será la última vez que nos veamos. Por lo que tal vez la próxima ocasión que nos encontremos te cuente sobre la sangre inmortal que corre por tus venas.

No hubo tiempo para cuestionarle, para exigir respuestas. No porque habían optado por correr hacia la única salida que tenían mientras todo el piso empezaba a temblar y a desmoronarse. Algo se movía bajo las entrañas de la tierra y amenazaba con salir a enorme velocidad.

Subieron a la nave y despegaron de inmediato. Desde las alturas veían a esos gigantescos y grotescos gusanos que salían y se volvían a enterrar en la tierra; ellos eran los causantes de los temblores que experimentaron y les orillaron a escapar.

Por el momento se encontraban a salvo. Y cada vez estaban más lejos de ese caótico planeta desértico.

—Eso ha sido una completa locura —y no era para menos. Abuto sintió nuevamente cómo su pellejo corría peligro—. A este paso moriré sin haber dejado descendencia alguna.

—Él conocía a esa persona —Kamui no despegaba la atención de la ahora diminuta metrópolis—. Abuto, nos hemos topado con dos monstruos de lo más singulares… ¿Quién de los dos será el que sobreviva?

—Sinceramente, espero que sea el rubiecito —era una verdad pura—. El otro podría cargarse a un planeta él solo y todavía tendría tiempo para irse a ver los doramas de la tarde.

—Esperaré con ansias el día en que mi camino vuelva a cruzarse con alguno de esos dos monstruos con nombre.


End file.
